


Die Verabredung

by ForsakenViera



Series: Lightning/Lebreau [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Writing Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenViera/pseuds/ForsakenViera
Summary: Lebreau plant mit Lightning eine gemeinsame Verabredung. Leider ändern sich ihre Pläne unverhofft.





	Die Verabredung

“Also, was schwebt dir so vor?”, fragte Lightning am Telefon. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war Lebreau.

“Na ja, es gibt einen Schnupperkurs in der Tanzschule im Einkaufszentrum, das wäre vielleicht ganz lustig. Du und ich beim Walzer Tanzen!” Sie kicherte. “Dann könnten wir auf Serahs und Snows Hochzeit miteinander tanzen.”

“Mhm”, machte Lightning und begann, in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen, während Lebreau ihre Pläne für ihre gemeinsame Verabredung schilderte. In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es jedes Mal ein wenig,  wenn Lebreau sprach.

“Vorher können wir ja ins Café. Ich kenne da eins, das ist _bei-na-he_ so gut wie Café NORA. Die haben dort auch eine große Auswahl an Tee, falls du so spät keinen Kaffee mehr trinken willst.”

Lebreau wusste mittlerweile, dass Lightning zwar morgens Kaffee trank, um für ihre Frühschichten wach und einsatzbereit zu sein, doch hatte sie Spät- oder Nachtdienst, verzichtete sie lieber auf jegliche koffeinhaltige Getränke. Lebreau hingegen trank zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit Kaffee. Ihre Arbeitszeiten im Café NORA gingen meist bis spät in die Nacht und da brauchte sie umso mehr Energie, um ihre Gäste bewirten zu können.

“Aber wir können auch ein wenig bummeln. Ich habe da letztens ein süßes Oberteil gesehen, das ich unbedingt haben muss. Vielleicht finden wir für dich auch etwas Schönes.”

“Okay, das klingt toll", stimmte Lightning zu, ihre Mundwinkel bewegten sich zu einem Lächeln. Ihr war es im Grunde egal, was Lebreau geplant hatte. Für sie war nur wichtig, Zeit mit ihrer Freundin zu verbringen, auf welche Weise auch immer. Ihr reichte es auch, still neben Lebreau zu sitzen und die Zeit vorübergehen zu lassen. Selbst ihre Küsse mochte sie und ihre Umarmungen sowieso. “Also, Café, bummeln, tanzen", wiederholte Lightning, um Lebreau zu zeigen, dass sie zugehört hatte. Sie schlenderte immer noch auf und ab. Am liebsten wollte sie sofort los.

“Warte, das war noch nicht alles!” Lebreau klang aufgeregt. Als wäre dies ihre erste Verabredung oder ihre letzte. Dabei waren Lightning und sie schon ein paar Monate zusammen und hatten seitdem schon einiges unternommen. Sie konnte nichts dafür. Sie liebte es, mit ihrer Freundin Zeit zu verbringen und alles Mögliche zu erleben. Bei dem Gedanken, Lightning zu sehen, schlug ihr Herz jedes Mal schneller und in ihr wallte ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl auf. “Nach dem Tanzen könnten wir einen Spaziergang machen. Am Strand entlang, die Sterne ansehen… das wird romantisch!”

Lightning hauchte ein Lachen. Lebreau war so begeisterungsfähig, so leidenschaftlich. Das liebte sie an ihr. Wenn die beiden zusammen waren, schaffte Lebreau es sogar, Lightning selbst Begeisterung zu entlocken. In Lebreaus Gegenwart hatte Lightning keine Hemmungen mehr, keine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die ihr verbot, sich emotional auszudrücken. Lightning war auch nicht der romantische Typ Frau, aber wie könnte sie anders, als die Liebe ihres Lebens umarmen und küssen zu wollen, die in ihr scheinbar mühelos all die schönen Gefühle weckte, von denen sie sonst nur von anderen gehört hatte.

“Gut, um wieviel Uhr hole ich dich also ab?”

“Der Tanzkurs beginnt um 20:00 Uhr, sagen wir… 17:00 Uhr, dann haben wir genug Zeit für das Café und können dann gemütlich umherschlendern.”

Punkt 17:00 Uhr stand Lightning endlich vor Lebreaus Wohnungstür. Lebreau schlang die Arme schwungvoll um Lightning und presste ihre Lippen energisch auf die ihrer Freundin. Lightning tat es ihr gleich und umarmte Lebreau fest. Sie strich sanft über ihren Rücken und genoss den Kuss in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere zuvor. Lebreaus Lippen waren weich und ihr Körper war warm. In Lightnings Bauch kribbelte es, als würden tausend Schmetterlinge tanzen und ihr Herz pochte aufgeregt.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, bat Lebreau Lightning mit einer Handbewegung in ihre Wohnung. “Mach’s dir gemütlich, ich zieh mir eben die Schuhe an.”

Also tat Lightning wie ihr geheißen und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Sie räkelte sich und machte die Beine lang. Lebreaus Couch war zu bequem! Lightning schloss die Augen und lauschte den Bewegungen Lebreaus, die nach den passenden Schuhen kramte. Für Lightning waren es beruhigende Geräusche. Die Gewissheit, dass die Frau, die sie liebte, in ihrer Nähe war. Auf ihren Lippen formte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

Lebreau summte ein fröhliches Lied, während sie sich fertig anzog und einige Minuten später ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Lightning war eingeschlafen! Lebreau zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, doch statt verärgert zu sein oder Lightning wecken zu wollen, schaute sie ihre Freundin liebevoll an. Sie hob die Hände an ihr Herz. Der Anblick war wirklich herzallerliebst! Lightning hatte sich in die Couchkissen gekuschelt und umarmte eins davon. Sie atmete gleichmäßig und ruhig. Langsam und darauf bedacht, die schlafende Schönheit nicht zu wecken, zog Lebreau ihre dünne Jacke und ihre Schuhe wieder aus und kroch vorsichtig zu Lightning auf das Sofa. Sie legte das Kissen beiseite und nahm dessen Platz im Arm ihrer Freundin ein. Ihren Kopf schmiegte sie in Lightnings Halsbeuge und schloss die Augen. Sie atmete tief. Nirgendwo wollte sie jetzt lieber sein.


End file.
